Everything Is Broken
by The Esper Add
Summary: oneshot jinxnoel, set at the end of centralfiction


hello everyone, here your friend Add with a one shot jinxnoel, this argument is located at the end of centralfiction, before Noel left NOL to take care of Nu13 along with Lambda but before leaving he pays a visit to Jin, I continue the canon of history to a certain extent, and after that it is completely different taking another path to the original story, blazblue does not belong to me, it is owned by arcsystemswork,

thoughts of Noel

I have to keep going, I know I must forget you and continue on my way, I'm tired of thinking every night about you but I can not, no matter how much I want I can not forget you ... I do not want to.

I remember when I met you ... you looked so good, that look drove me mad, your posture always so brave and sure, really got caught in you and quickly entered into my ... unfortunately forever, but you always treated me badly, I was indifferent , you could not stand me, for you it was just ... annoying.

and even though you treated me badly, I still loved you, your contempt was not an impediment to love you every time you saved me I felt so safe, so protected,

and I was satisfied with that but ... when you got involved in this war against the imperator and you left, I felt like dying but I wanted to go with you, maybe you thought I was just infatuated with you ... but no, I told you the truth, and After that, you ... you left and I followed you

a part of me hates you for all the things you did, I hate you and I want you to die, you never come back, but the other one keeps loving you and wanting you,

I would like to see you one last time, I would like to hug you, tell you my feelings and that you would correspond to me, but that will not happen, it only takes a day to go from NOL and never come back

end of thoughts

Noel visited the NOL base for the last time, he could not leave without saying goodbye to him, he walked quickly through the soft carpets of the base, it was strange even ridiculous, if she loved him then because he left like that, he had not thought about it. I just acted, it was what I had left, it was his last wish, he did not stop to think about what he would say, after walking he finally arrived at Jin kisaragi's office, his heartbeat accelerated,

never before the door he used to see every day had seemed so big, he opened the door and entered, there was no one there

Major Kisaragi? -Noel asked nothing

What are you doing here vermilion? "Noel heard a voice behind her, making a chill run down her back

I ... I-having him so close prevented him from speaking

What do you want from me? -jin asked a little angry, noel took courage to speak

I wanted to see you ... talk to you-noel finally said

see me what could be so important to have the distinguished visit of my former subordinate-jin said with his usual cold look

Jin ... I-

oh maybe you want to rub me in the face how happy you are for giving up NOL and not seeing my face anymore, or maybe you got the wrong office-

no, you're wrong ... I came to see you-noel said almost in a whisper, the aroma of Jin's body made her crazy and having him so close did not make things easier

You'd better get out of here-jin turned his back

no-noel scream

and now what do you want with me? -jin I look at her

listen to me ... you care about me-noel said as tears ran down her cheeks, Jin did not look at her

Do you also feel the same is not it? -

out of here, do not talk to me again-jin replied

What will you do if I do not? The only thing that worries you is your rivalry with ragna-

it's not like that-jin was still looking on the floor

Of course yes, it's always Ragna, if you were not so close, I would not have to leave NOL forever, I would not have to leave your side-jin just keep quiet

do not be quiet-noel told him already losing patience

Do not put that fool in this, were you the one who decided to resign, and you talk about love? -

you're a fool you knew, you do not distinguish happiness even if you had it in front of you-

my happiness was in the war of ikaruga-jin I looked out the window remembering those days

you're right, I'd better go, forgive me for wasting your time-noel was about to go out the door, but jin was the one who did not let her out

I have not finished yet-jin grabbed his arm

I think so, you've made it very clear-noel looked him in the eyes

now listen to me vermilion-jin did not lose eye contact with noel

do not let go-noel tried to get rid of jin, but he had more strength to oppress it by forcing her to look him in the eye

When the war ended, my happiness became a single part-

One part, what do you mean? "Noel asked something confused, Jin let go and went to the window

That part will be lost when you leave forever-

... jin-noel looked in amazement

Forgive me if I'm late in telling him-now it turns out that it was Jin who was always in love, Noel ran to him and hugged him

forgive me Jin, forgive me for being so cruel to you and not thinking about your feelings-jin hug her tightly, how many times I want to be like that with her

It's already late, get out of here and continue with your life, I'll try to keep going without you-jin separated from her and turned her back, the eyes of noel widened

why did jin? -noel looked at him worried

I'm despicable for you-jin I kept looking towards the window

Jin ... yo-noel felt the pain invade her until Jin looked at her straight

If you look me in the eye, what is it?

I see an infinite pain and an immense desire to be loved-noel looked at his eyes, he knew that under that disfaz he was carrying hidden feelings that nobody knows, feelings that only noel could get to see, saw his eyes opaque by sadness

Is that all you see? -jin asked again

I see loneliness, you are alone and you do not want it, you hate loneliness and the hours of silence that you live every day, you do not want to be alone, you do not want more silence,

you want people in your life, you want true laughter, not false or feigned, loneliness hurts you-jin looked at her surprised

pain..suffer for being hated for no reason, because nobody ever really loved me -jin let go of his feelings that he kept hidden

I want to change what I see in your eyes jin, I want to see them full of joy, of a true joy, I want to erase the pain you feel, fill your life with laughter, I want to help you leave sadness in the past, I want to see you happy, I want love you and that you love me-noel said at once and his feelings came to light

Are you giving me the possibility of being loved? That the pain is over and that I can finally be happy? "Jin said with his eyes on noel

if jin-noel looked at him with a smile

because precisely you? The truth is that at first I did not even like you, for someone like me who wanted to be absorbed in their world and simply pass the others, "he said, having someone trying to get their attention was really annoying.

Jin you are what binds me to this place, which prevents me from leaving, because I can not leave without seeing you one last time more, without saying goodbye to you-noel knew that no matter how strong you see it, he needs someone by his side , jin slow to recognize it and Noel wanted to know how willing Jin would be to not let go, inside Noel still harbored some hope that Jin asked him to stay with the

Sometimes the decisions I make are not the best, but even if no one understands them, it's not something I change. "Jin did not take his eyes off Noel, slid some of his hands up to his neck, trying to remove some of the tension he felt. accumulated there

I'm a fool right? "A mocking and melancholy smile formed on his face

Listen to me, do not be sad because your sadness hurts me. "Noel smiled at him, delicately wiping the tears from his cheek.

Noel I ... I do not want you to leave, please stay by my side-jin said what I wanted to say so much, Noel hugged Jin, kissed the cold skin of his forehead, then kissed his nose, Jin took it by the waist pressing it against your body

Noel always wanted to do this-jin looked at her with fire in his eyes

what are you going to do jin? -noel asked something anciosa for what he would do

this-kiss her soft lips sweetly, calmly and without haste trying to keep that sweet taste in her memory, because she knew that she needed it, slowly she was breaking the kiss to stick her forehead with the one of noel

promise me you will not leave me alone-jin smiled staring at those green orbs

you know I will not do it - they stayed that way a little longer

you are the sun that illuminates my gray days-jin looked at noel, just dedicated to kiss her, wanted to feel everything Jin wanted to tell her, everything that loved her

Jin did not know you could be so passionate-noel said trying to recover oxygen

I have to have some reason not to be? -

no, it's weird because you're not like that, it feels so different, but you know, I like to see you like that-noel smiled

and I'm just starting-they were kissing for half an hour, whispering things in their ears, caressing

Noel ... I love you and I would like to spend the rest of my days with you-noel was excited, the tears of happiness ran down her cheeks

Jin ... you mean what? -not stutter

Yes, you want to marry me? -jin said sure

if Jin, if I want to marry you-noel was shot on Jin, both fell to the ground laughing and kissed again, and so the days turned into weeks, weeks into months since that day, time passed in an open and close their eyes for them

the light of evening and a soft drizzle carterizaban the confused and attractive landscape, the future bride appreciated the show from the gallery of the great mansion vermilion, watching as the drops fell soft on the petals of the flowers and the green grass, the sky something cloudy reminded him with that gray to Jin.

Noel - I call Tsubaki, his lifelong friend

you're still very thoughtful, something worries you? "Tsubaki asked, entering the room, seeing that her friend did not answer her again called her something worried.

no-noel turned to see her friend

Jin will be here soon-tsubaki said trying to cheer her up

is being delayed-noel said looking at the ground

Come on, it's only because of the rain but it will be here just in time, I know Jin and punctuality is his-

I only fear that it takes more than the account, although taro at the wheel, I worry even more-both laughed without looking, just mention the name of taro made them funny, but suddenly they calmed down and tsubaki decided to retire to give space to her friend and prepare some things for the ceremony

Noel came a little closer to her dress and watched him distantly, it was made just right for him, suddenly someone entered the room, it was his father, he went alone to see her exclusively, when he found her so surprised he could imagine that he was plotting

hello daughter I came to see you and apparently, you're dying to try that dress-her father had a great appreciation and cared for her

... yes-noel answered timidly

Come on, I will not tell anyone, you can prove it. "His father told him, he went out for a moment to give his daughter space.

clever-noel said from the living room and his father entered, the fabric of that suit shone on his skin, the gold of the embroidery reflected very well on the eyes of noel

How do I look?

look at your reflection and you will know the answer-the young woman listened to her father and stood in front of the mirror, there she admired herself for a while, she was surprised to see herself so well and her beauty was highlighted even more

I feel weird seeing myself, "she said, standing at her side to appreciate herself in different angles, her father was proud that her daughter was so happy, both were laughing for the moment, she took off her dress to dress her daily clothes once that her father left her to have privacy, there was definitely no one who stole her happiness, to pass the time noel called her friend tsubaki to talk.

Noel lately I notice you pensive, something happens to you? -tsubaki asked

on the contrary, I am very happy, I can not stop imagining how my life will be next to jin-noel I felt the beautiful present and the next future

So much wait was worth-noel said pouring a tear, now he could build his own family, tsubaki chose to smile, after all was going through good times that even she was envious, but on the side of Jin

how the fuck does this-

Jin are you ready? "He burst into the taro door with an accelerated pace, he looked at Jin quite annoyed, concentrating on his tie

I try to make this look like a tie attempt, oh hell-blasphemous Jin not being able to tie his tie

let me help you-Taro approached Jin, sighed and continued his work in silence looking like an expert in ties

You never learned to do it, right?

it was never worth it now let's go-jin and taro got into the car to start the journey to the church

you want to stop sighing so much-jin looks at your friend taro

hmp, there is someone who will hold you, what luck you have Jin Jin-taro look askance at his friend, despite the time, Jin almost had not changed, was still as coarse as before, did not relate to anyone and if people he approached her, he treated her sharply and abruptly

What the hell is wrong with you? "I try to sound as calm as possible, I did not want him to think he was worried about his mood

noel-jin said

What's wrong with her? She realized how clumsy you are and I'll leave you? "The mocking smile disappeared when he felt a blow on his head, turns furious to see the kisaragi and sees that he looked at him equally

I'm not for your stupid taro jokes-both fall back into silence, quite uncomfortable

I have to wear this stupid suit for the wedding-jin hated looking like a penguin with those clothes

and you're not interested in those things

to me no but noel si-

just relax Jin, I do not think it lasts so long-taro calm his friend

we all wear masks that hide our true selves, but you realize very late when it falls and leaves you vulnerable-jin said with nostalgia

Are you already doubting Jin? -he turned his face to look at taro

Of course he did not answer, returning his sight to the road

all the women I know complain that men are lying, but your Jin is sincere-taro returned to his serene expression and smiled

I do not know if I can be able to be part of something so big-jin whisper

Jin, a family is responsible for protecting itself and the desire of many is to have their own

my biggest desire is to see her smile always no matter what-jin closed her eyes thinking of noel

I see, relax and take the time to get quiet to the wedding-taro under the speed of the car making it slow down

you want to step on the damn accelerator of a damn time-jin exploded from anger to see that Taro was just playing

Do you really want that? "I ask, looking at Jin seriously.

Do you want Noel to get bored waiting and leave me? Now he drives with the maximum speed, I do not care if we go at the speed of a comet, but just hurry up, you want-jin said losing patience

you asked for it, but put on the belt-taro said and Jin obeyed

Now you want to accelerate a good time, "Jin said angrily.

this is going to be crazy, show-taro put your eyes on the road

you want to drive more ...- Jin did not finish the sentence because taro accelerated at maximum speed, they were going at the speed of light and Jin went into the panic

taro sees more slowly-jin yelled at his friend

you were the one who told me to hurry, now enjoy the trip-taro accelerate at full speed, meanwhile in the church, Noel watched as all his friends came to the place but still missing Jin

Where will she be? "Noel asked to herself, suddenly tsubaki and makoto entered the bride's dressing room

Noel, you're beautiful-makoto said when he saw his friend dressed as a girlfriend

thank you makoto-noel said with a smile

Jin is very lucky to have you-tsubaki congratulate his friend

talking about him, where will he be? -Noel wondered

Talk to Taro recently and they're about to arrive-Makoto said calming her friend

Well, I hope they arrive soon or if it will not be late-noel looked at the mirror to contemplate his figure

at any moment they will arrive-tsubaki look at his watch

we leave you, we have to go back with the others - her friends said goodbye leaving Noel alone, she looked at the mirror seeing her reflection and could not help but smile

when Jin sees me I'm sure he'll be amazed-noel smiled waiting for his future husband, meanwhile on the road

Taro lowers the speed of a damn time-jin tried to stop his friend but it was useless

Jin just relax what I do, at this rate we will arrive in 15 minutes and I can break my speed record-taro said without taking his eyes off the road

you drive like a crazy-jin wanted to arrive in one piece to your wedding

This is great, I'm faster than a lightning-taro laughed at the adrenaline that I felt

taro we are not in a race, huge bufon-jin told his friend

not even professionals compare to the great taro-definitely taro had already lost his mind

How was it that I ended up in this? -jin said sighing, trying to talk to Taro was useless, meanwhile in the church, all present were sitting waiting for the wedding to begin, everyone was present except Jin, only he was missing

Where are these idiots-akane called Taro but he did not answer

akane have you heard something from them? -tsubaki approached him

no, taro does not answer the phone-akane said resigned

I hope you are well-tsubaki sat down since the wedding was about to start, Noel looked from the dressing room to see if jin had arrived

Jin where are you? -noel wondering that jin still did not appear

daughter are you ready? "His father entered the dressing room and seeing his daughter was amazed

Noel you beautiful-edgar admired his daughter, she looked beautiful with the dress and makeup that her friends put her

thank you, papa-noel said grateful

the ceremony is about to begin, are you prepared? -edgar asked

Of course yes-noel said animated, I was confident that Jin would arrive, but on the side of the kisaragi

taro careful with the road-jin warned his friend and this elusive skilfully

Quiet Jin, you're with a professional-taro boasting your skill until you look at a path with a ramp over

you will not be thinking about that right? "Jin froze at the thought of that

life is a game to be won, maybe there is a risk, have confidence-taro floor as strong as the accelerator could

until here my life arrived-jin said resigned, taro accelerated so strong that I step over the ramp causing the car to fly through the air a block from the church, this impact against the hard ground and continued forward

taro ...? -

Yes Jin? -taro looked at his friend

if you do that again I will freeze you with yukianesa-jin I look with a murderous aura at taro

the important thing is that we arrived-taro smiled and parked the car

just lacking -jin said walking towards the church

Are you nervous, Jin?

Of course not, I'm as cool as the first day of winter-jin smiled confident

What do you say sometimes? "Taro smiled at his friend, the two friends went in, there was a lot of knowledge for Jin, everyone looked at Jin for his delay.

people contain their orgasms that here is the main character of the wedding, the great Jin kisaragi-scream to all lung taro, making his triumphal entry to the place with his typical smile, all were stunned and still, looking directly at the pair even without understanding what he had just said.

oh god, do not tell me he really said it? "whispered makoto to tsubaki without being able to do more than look at the face of stupefaction of people

if he said it-tsubaki whispered

Please say that he does not come with us, "Akane said, completely blushing and looking down, the atmosphere was uncomfortably silent and they noticed the strange looks people had on them.

taro if they ask, say you're drunk, whisper Jin to his friend with annoyed face

do not tell me that my entrance did not like you, it was spectacular-taro smiled mockingly in his face

with you there is no remedy, just sit and stay silent-jin hastened to go forward, the doors of the altar were opened, the first thing Jin saw went to the bridesmaids, then the bride entered with her father carrying her arm, the dress was made to measure and a cut to see her legs, the flowers she wore were a green color like her eyes, noel looked beautiful, she had always been the most beautiful woman in the world for Jin, only he hated admit it, his cheeks were a crimson color as he approached the altar in slow steps.

At no time did she stop looking at Noel and think that she was the ideal woman, she had not made a mistake in choosing but there was something else in her mind and it was the memory of the first time she saw her, she was chasing a sheet of paper and this fell right next to Jin, was so shy and what surprised him even more was his resemblance to his sister saya, without realizing it, a deep rancor was growing in him and with the passage of time, jin saw her only as a garbage in her way, but she proved the opposite by making her hate her less and now she was about to marry her, he still could not believe it.

When Noel arrived at the altar he offered his hand and helped her up the stairs, everyone sat down with the exception of the godparents, the priest gave the introduction and everyone listened attentively to his words until the climax arrived where Jin had to say that word that seemed to be for him

I accept-it was the only thing Jin said without hesitation, then the priest asked the same question to Noel, felt the eyes of Jin and everyone in it

I accept-he repeated the words that Jin said looking at him with a smile on his face

can kiss the girlfriend -he heard the priest say, Jin kissed her and she accepted it with pleasure listening to the applause of the people present, interlaced their hands and walked to the outskirts of the cathedral called "winter palace", his friends said goodbye when they got into the car that would take them to the house in the field where I did not take care of Jin when I was hurt by Ragna

you're distracted, Jin asked when they were about to arrive

I thought about us-noel replied looking at Jin

you never imagined that there was a "we" right?-Jin I look at it

Yes, never imagine ending up like that, married to you-both laughed and Noel in the shoulder of Jin without wanting to release it until they arrived at the house, it was at night and the light of the moon to highlight the fields with flowers of the place, and the wind was most pleasant, everything was perfect and in two days they would have a party for the happy marriage.

Noel? -jin I call her

Tell me Jin? -

Are you ready to officially make our union? -Jin asked seriously

clear that if Jin-Noel said animated and Jin smiled

I'm glad-jin started kissing her savagely while his hands covered every part of the body of noel, I take her to the bed and he got on top of her kissing her neck, the two souls succumbed to the passion that there was and they remained embraced looking towards the The moon that filtered through the room, succumbed to the fatigue of the day and were deeply asleep

the next day, Noel opened his eyes, today was the day of the party, a very significant day for Noel, quickly got up naked to prepare

Jin wakes up, we have to enlist- he woke up, both took a shower together and went to the vermilion mansion where the party would be, upon arrival they greeted all their friends, the background music was happy until taro I change the music for rock

I'm going to kill that fool-jin said looking at taro, but then calmed down because the taro songs were not all bad, the party lasted for long hours until it was time to split the cake, the days passed quietly, until that jin who was in the office recivio a news, noel felt bad and had fallen to the hospital, Jin was immediately to see it, upon arrival saw litchi

What happened? -jin asked

I fell unconscious and told me that a few days ago I was dizzy and vomited-litchi said

Does that mean that? -jin meditated a moment

Congratulations Jin, do you want to go see her? "Litchi said cheerfully, Jin froze for a moment before returning, went to the noel room where she was lying facing the sky

Noel are you okay? -jin asked his worried wife

if only I faint but I'm better now-noel smiled

Well, by the way I wanted to tell you that you are ...- Jin was looking for a way to tell you

Pregnant? If I know already, he smiled again, Jin opted to hug her

I'm glad, now we can be a real family -Jin said with a smile

Yes Jin, thank you-noel I look him in the eyes

no .., thanks to you for coming to my life Noel kisaragi-jin smiled kissed her tenderly, loved his wife so much, now that she would give him a child, her happiness was already complete, the only thing Jin needed was her wife noel to make your days happier

N / A all this sweetness is cooling me, eh, it was a good eh? I want to enjoy the moment, I'm not used to making such romantic stories but for the jinxnoel I made an exception since I focus mostly on the genre of action and humor having the romance as secondary, with respect to my other fic, vermilion soul, I will be quite busy finishing it so it will take a few weeks to be ready, and with respect to the fic, I like this ending more than the centralfiction, goodbye


End file.
